epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Make the Fandom Joe's Again - A formal declaration of candidacy
I am being candid, when I say I am a candidate, asking for your mandate to alienate and annhilate our enemies. Not frenemies, bu enemies, whether from RWBY or MLP wiki. We cannot trust them, just like we cannot trust the others who run. They take up a pacifistic standpoint when it comes to fucking our enemies up the bum, I would have us cum into their mouths and show them what ERB wiki is all about. A greatness and a community that can stand up to invasions, whether that Reign's or Meat's or a Wrath propogation. The Inquisition came and we laid it to rest. Yes, we caused the Spanish to vanish and replaced them with French. That is just how dench I would say that we are, not afraid to go hard when times go hard. To represent you, I must say this, you deserve a choice who isn't racist. Hence I have picked a chink as my VP... What do you mean that I can't say that, Gravity? It isn't an offensive term in the context I used it in, and that is why in this election contest I will win. Lets look at ROM first, a Brazilian shaved like a girl's vagina, that hurts. How can you trust a President that may forget his password? Then he would be locked out of his account and his White House, requiring for you hard working Wikians to bail him out. I can proudly say that I have had this account name, for three whole years of a Wikian service. So lets not play the blame game, but play a tamer game, where we shame the user who had to change his name. He went from a hardworking apple, a favourite of the average Joe, to being some kind of exotic, immigrant mango! He is also supported by a fat ass Scott Pilgrim lookalike crossed with Buffalo Bill, so there's that. Mortal's worth a chortal, let's be honest, he is meak, I mean, how many of you had heard of him before last week? We may share a city, but he will never Leed, when I let Gravity loose in the garden and he pulls out weeds. Because we are political farmers, don't get me started on Kitana, self harmer, depressed girl who thinks that she would rather, back a whipped ass pussy for a position of prominence, well if you want to set precidents then elect your first British president. Most of you are American, so I can't see you rushin' for a Russian, He would probably start a chilled war on election, or somethin'. He is not to be trusted, running solely because he busted, his nut up in his running mate, thats a cuss tip. If I'm walking to this election, then maybe he forms a blister, but the only real positive thing about him is the hotness of his sister. Wake up, Jacob, Jake is a maniac who attacks his fellow runners with pats on the back. He would tell you that this process is all above board, when he is trying to rig it, just like the sport that he adores. Now, I am not one to pass judgement, but wouldn't you say, that a love for men fighting topless is a little bit gay? Now, this place is progressive, so that is okay, but a homo as President? Maybe another day. So let's enter his studio, and see how he intends to rig it, by starting a sex chat and handing out Coupe's digits. "MMMMMM put your regenerating cock in my ass..." Alright DWAS, thats quite enough of that. His campaign is funded by the pain and suffering, of a million minorities, he's worse than the Russian. He has a fetish for Koreans, so this career is clearly just a step forward, to when he can be awarded a Satan board. He is diabolical, Diablo, incaranate once more, and whats more, he would happily sell you all off as whores. So, what do you even have to say about BranFu, I mean what does it take to make them do poo? They can't write on time yet they expect to lead? And remember Bran had to shitpost when he fucked up in the tourney! Its a disgrace at face value that they have made it this far, considering that one is Phooey, the other's a fish in a jar. Bran's a sex offender moreso than any other candidate presented, he said that he would rape all your mother's, and he meant it. He tosses around offensive terms like homo and fag, probably because he was molested by his dad! What a cad! And on top of that, you should hate him, with minimal contribution to the world, he is a model Canadian! Kung would take bugs because he is corrupt as fuck, swayed by the opinions of a Flub and a canuck. If you want to waist your vote away then here's who your money should be on, son, as much of a chance of winning this as Gary fucking Johnson. And they probably don't know where Aleppo is either. So we have looked at the fucks that I am running against, now what can you expect with me as your next president. Well first off all I suggest sex toys for Loyg, so that all may see him enjoy what he enjoys. We should not encourage discrimnation and hatred towards the sexual preferences of our belated creators. Except for Matt, he is a fag. Sorry, that last part was off script, just felt like I should throw in yet another diss. This Loyg policy is important because it sets up the scene, for policies that matter more to the entire wiki. I would be as good a president as Harold and Kumar are stoners. Setting up a wall to separate the wiki from Minessota. We could bar our most annoying and offputting...erm...friends, and in the end make sure that we don't have to descened a level to make sense of the shit that they exhale, verbal fire? Well, more like GIR's lovers all in jail. And how many of you have had to see a verbal textual rant coming from Assy? It's tedious and meaningless, does he not give a fuck, that noone cares about the differences between show and book. Also, Stannis sucks. That leaves us with Mind, if we remove him we'd be mindless, which is exactly how he comes across with his statements. There is no connection every five battles you twat, and American Football is just rugby but for pussies in hats. So lets move on to what you all want, and this is that when we discuss the positives of sexual harassment. Now, obviously I do not condone rape, or the like, but what I do suggest are offical orgies, every Thursday night. we would need girls for this, so what I also propose, is that all female users should be dressed in skimpy clothes, and that they should post photos of their bodies from a different angle, you get it? This should be done every time that they reach another hundred edits. The boners gained from these pictures act as a bonus to the horny, and five female users should be given to the winner of the tourney, to do with as he likes for one whole night, he could take them in the ass, or more likely just cry. So remember these messages when it comes to you to vote, and choose Joe, the only good choice for captain of the boat. Category:Blog posts